


Dinner of His Pleasure

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: "Go get your cushion."Stiles grinned. "Yes, Daddy."
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Assorted Scenes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Dinner of His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt fill for Shey!

"Are you gonna let me help you with that, baby?" 

"Nope, I got it," Stiles replied as he carried the food over to the table. This was the first time Chris had let him cook without helicoptering over him in the kitchen, so he'd gone all out. Spaghetti with mushroom and meat sauce, Caesar salad, and garlic bread that he'd managed to make from a left over French loaf. He carted the spaghetti in one serving bowl out to the table, clutching the silverware and Parmesan cheese in his fingers. After setting it down, he hurried back into the kitchen and grabbed the salad bowl and bread platter and brought it in to join the spaghetti.

"Plates," he said after he had everything situated, turning to go back into the kitchen.

But Chris caught his hand. "Forget the plates, honey," he said, and Stiles felt his eyes go a little owlish. 

That usually meant--

"Go get your cushion."

Stiles grinned. "Yes, Daddy." He turned and headed into the living room, plucking his blue and orange Mets pillow off the couch and bringing it back. 

Chris was waiting, legs spread with his feet shoulder-width apart. He pointed down between his feet, and Stiles stepped forward to drop the cushion there. "Kneel for me," Chris told him, and Stiles did, going to his knees and sitting back on his heels. "Hands behind your back. If you feel unsteady, lean against my knee." Not saying he'd probably lean against him no matter what, just to feel his heat, Stiles put his hands back, clasping each opposite wrist.

"You did very well on dinner," Chris told him, and Stiles had to bite back his smile. "You made such a nice meal for us to share. I'm sure that we'll be full enough for a nice nap afterward, hm?" He pulled the bowl of salad over and started to stab the crunchy, sauced lettuce with a fork.

Stiles nodded, pleased with himself. He was looking forward to being tucked into Chris's front for a nap. Those big arms of his always made him feel so safe. Maybe after they woke up, he could get a little more attention. He was very persuasive, especially when Chris was sleep soft, though it wasn't like it took much effort to convince him to fuck usually.

A fork appeared in front of his face, and he opened wide for it, pulling the bite from the fork with his lips. They worked their way through most of the salad, alternating who got the bite. Stiles ended up leaning into Chris's leg, nuzzling at his inner thigh as he chewed. At one point, Chris ran his hand through his hair and called him a 'good boy' for being so obedient and calm. Did Chris know that it was because of him that Stiles could sit still at all? He wanted to be good, wanted to be praised, and that was the only reason he wasn't wiggling like a worm.

He was focused on Chris completely.

Chris pushed the salad bowl away and pulled over the spaghetti. Now, here was where it was bound to get a little tricky. Salad was an easy thing to be fed to someone. But long noodles and sauce? That was another beast all together. He was sure Chris would manage though, and it wasn't like his clothes couldn't be washed anyways.

"On your knees, baby," Chris told him, and he minded, lifting up and putting his mouth closer to the table. He welcomed a bite of rolled up noodles and a mushroom speared on the end of the fork. So far so good. 

There was a hand petting his hair as he was fed, accompanying the occasional 'good boy' and other small bits of praise. It was enough to lull him into a dreamy state. So at ease was he that he almost missed a bite of the pasta and got sauce on the side of his mouth. "Ah," he whined, bringing his hand around to wipe it away. 

"Ah ah, baby, arms behind your back," Chris chided, and Stiles minded immediately with a murmured, 'yes, Daddy.' Chris set down the fork and gathered up that bit of sauce on his thumb and poised it in front of Stiles's mouth. "Lick it off."

Stiles did one better. He opened his mouth and caught that thumb, sucking at it like a lollipop. He delighted in the way that Chris's nostrils flared and his eyes went a little wilder, pupils expanding. He was probably thinking about all the other places Stiles could put his mouth. Honestly, he would have happily gone down on him right there at the dining room table if he'd been instructed to. Chris looked like he was thinking about it too, given how he was swiping his thumb back and forth over Stiles's lips like that. 

"Fuck, baby, just looking as your mouth makes me want to do terrible things to it."

Stiles loved being right. He licked Chris's thumb, causing the man to let out a growl. 

“You’re going to suck me off and swallow every drop, baby boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Well, the rest of the food could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Come poke me on my [Tumblr!](https://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/) I do prompts and stuff.


End file.
